Ieso Solanoidae
Ieso Solanoidae she/her is a 2019-introduced original character, frequent flyer, and reseident lesbiangel. She is destined to be the next Captain Dapertutto from the opera The Tales of Hoffmann. She is currently attending her First Year (otherwise known as Freedom Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality When people first meet Ieso, they tend to get intimidated. After all, it's not often you find a 14 year old who's so certain about all aspects of her life. All her classmates are off pondering their dysfunctional families or going through quarter life crises, you know. It's supported by the fact that she's a naturally confident person! Her confidence is far from arrogance, she just knows her own worth and believes in her abilities. In fact, Ieso actually dislikes people who feel they need to go out of their way to prove their competence. pride is a sin you fool However, she's often regarded as pretentious or having a bad attitude, for a multitude of reasons. While Ieso remains polite in her interactions, she can be standoffish '''at times. While not necessarily shy, she's definitely still an '''introvert. Dealing with people all the time is exhausting, and sometimes it's easier to just not talk. Unfortunately, people read this as her thinking she's too good for them. Her being a righteous, upstanding citizen definitely contributes to that. Ieso wholeheartedly fulfills the virtuous stereotype of angels. She believes strongly in hard work and disapproves of any sort of slacking. She's definitely the sort of person who got labeled a "tattletale" in elementary school, and not someone you'd bring to a party with underage drinking. She puts a lot of stake into following rules and obeying authority. Ieso enjoys having a structured life, knowing what's coming in the future. However, while she may be miffed when that structure is messed up, she's still not very susceptible to panic. She is a firm believer that things will work out in the end, and often the first to say "calm down. We can work through this." predestination Her Royal alignment is also tied to utilitarianism. People with destinies are continuing their stories, allowing their world to function. If people refused to do so, what would become of their world? So, people with unsavory Because she herself has a villainous role that doesn't adhere to her morals, she believes that other students in similar situations should be able to endure it like her. Some Royal aligning students will often use her as an example to win an argument against Rebel students. While personally Ieso feels wrong about being used as an example when her destiny is not as bad as others' may be *most importantly not a bad person. note to self: don't write her as mean fghjk she's well meaning and v young. *Not very susceptible to panic. (tied to predestination). cool as a cucumber, and *Her beliefs are very strongly tied to the concept of predestination. Basically, all events are already decided by the Authors (god), and so are people's fates. **Thus, being a royal. She thinks rebelling won't work because one way or another, your destiny will happen. **And, going against your destiny is going against the author's will, which will lead you to a sad and unfulfilling life. Follow your destiny, because that is the right path. **She's fine with a villainous destiny and going through with it even though she's a virtuous person. Giulietta/Chiara is to be killed, because she is destined to. The world will collapse if they don't go through with their stories. *also kinda tied to utilitarianism. An individual with a destiny is useful because they continue the stories, continuing the world running. They're "actions that maximize happiness and well-being for the majority of a population." people who don't follow their destinies will be risking the lives of everyone else, the majority of the world. Appearance Ieso's a girl of average height for her age, about 5'3" when assuming a power stance. She has dark brown skin that almost glows, and not just because she takes really good care of her skin. If you look closely you can find a spray of freckles across her face, from being in the sun often. She's very cute! She looks like an indignant child (aka just a regular child) most of the time, and you may feel as if you've suddenly aged into a withered old grandmama with a desire to feed her puddings and pinch her chubby cheeks. Her nose is flat, her teeth have had braces recently taken off, and her arms are slightly toned from archery. Her legs are also toned, from rock climbing, and her entire body has many barely noticeable bruises and scars. She has bright gold eyes that are constantly alert. They're framed with long, fluffy, almost feathery eyelashes. Her eyebrows are average. I dunno, they're just eyebrows. They're hidden by her bangs, so you can't tell if they're golden or not. Ieso's hair is very cool, naturally a bright buttery golden color. She has perpetually bouncy and neat bangs, and one large strand that no matter what, curves in a ring shape towards her left side. It's supposed to resemble a halo! Now it's also weird because. Is her hair long or short? Are her twintails her hair if they're floating and not connected to her head? Long story short, the twintails are considered her hair! It's magic! They curve up (with magic) to resemble two wing shapes. Interests Archery Ieso enjoys archery, but one of her biggest pet peeves is when someone assumes she's a cupid. Angel, does archery, they link the mental dots. Nevertheless, she joined the archery team, and has proved her skills, though being one of the youngest. Rock Climbing It's a cool interest. Every summer since she was small, she'd go vacation with her family, somewhere where there's good places for rock climbing. It's always fun for her, and she's disappointed that there aren't any good rock climbing gyms close to Ever After. Going rock climbing is an activity she'd suggest as a group activity! Rollerblading You can find her whizzing about Bookend every afternoon for her daily fresh air and break from studying. A rollerblade rink is also a place she'd suggest going to as a group bonding experience. Video Games Ieso enjoys video games in moderation, like the well-rounded teenager she is. Her favorite genre of games are life simulation games, like The Sims, where she plays God (haha). She could spend hours just building houses and dressing up the characters. She also likes platformer games, and is quite good at them. Playing the Cornet After discovering the meaning behind her surname, Ieso thought it was just natural that she'd need to pick up the trumpet. Unfortunately she didn't really have a knack for it, and got discouraged. She made a switch to the cornet sometime in her middle school years and worked at it until she was somewhat decent. Religion She's an angel, which is pretty strongly tied to Christianity. However, Ieso is open minded, and accepts people that practice different religions, or no religion at all. She won't hesitate to tell off someone (usually a peer) if they try to badger someone else about converting. Boxing It hurts and all, but that's the point I guess? Ieso hopes to become a better boxer but she hasn't done much of it after coming to Ever After High. Abilities You know how her twintails kinda look like wings? Well, don't get your hopes up. It's just hair. She can still fly though! Ieso says that her wings are invisible because she hasn't gained enough angel points to buy a skin for them yet. Whether that's the actual truth, or just her attempting a gaming joke to deflect from a rather invasive question, no one really knows. She still has the ability to fly, or simply levitate in the air. Like her namesake suggests, Ieso also possesses healing powers, centered around the idea of recovery. She may not be able to instantly heal someone, but she can turn them onto the road to recovery, though it might take a while. They're very draining, and require enery from Ieso herself. Specifically, when she recovers from injuries (without the use of her own powers), she'll gain more of this energy. Ieso has used this before in life threatening situations, and believes it important to have a surplus of this energy. Thus, her penchant for physical activities that could get her minor injuries. Fairytale - The Tales of Hoffmann How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tales_of_Hoffmann#Act_3_(Giulietta) How Does Ieso Fit Into it? Do angels have last names? Well, this one does! Can angels be Swiss? I guess so! Some Fairytale Authorities worker (hint hint her name starts with D and ends with orothy) got drunk and decided it was funny to assign an angel of healing to a villainous role. Whoever was in charge of Heaven while God was at the grocery store getting cereal also thought this was a Sique Joque and said, "okie dokie." Parallels *As explained below, Ieso is the Greek goddess of recuperation from illness. Captain Dapertutto creates a poison in the story. Viewpoint on Destiny Ieso thinks Captain Dapertutto is a vile, disgraceful man, and that he deserved a fitting end, perhaps being smited or publicly executed or something. She is currently pondering how she will atone for her crimes after destiny. Still, as awful as she thinks his character is, she has no qualms with her destiny. After all, "the world needs villains to make stories, and it is better for I, someone who won't fall to true depravity nor prove a coward in the face of fate, to play such an essential role." Ieso views her role as necessary, and believes that following stories is crucial to maintaining the order of the world. Therefore, she's aligns strongly as Royal. Name Ieso is the Greek goddess of recuperation from illness. It's positive and hopeful, fitting for an angel, and terribly ironic with her destiny. Solanoidae comes from the scientific subfamily Solanoideae, for the plant angel's trumpets. You can see why I used it. It's terribly pretty too! Ieso Solanoidae just sounds like a bright, elegant, fantasy name, so I'm really happy with it, even though I don't get to explain 87654567 layers of meaning this time. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities Archery Team Ieso takes being on the archery team very seriously, thus she makes it a point to be punctual to every meeting, and help clean up the equipment afterwards. However, she vehemently refused to participate in one memorable meeting, when she saw Raven Queen and her budget doll buddies at the range. Trivia *She's from Switzerland as a nod to her origins. I originally used Ieso as a name for a Swiss character, while she was just a character I drew constantly. That character fell out of use and I thought, "hey, she looks like an Ieso," and that's that. **Her favorite food was going to be Swiss cheese but I said nah. It is listed as a "specific brand of clementines" aka, Halos. *Ieso is left handed. *In the future, years after destiny, Ieso gets into a major accident and gets turned into an android. Due to the nature of her healing powers, recovering from such a feat led to an evolution of some sort. *insert my heaven's loss story with panacea and the victorinox system* *I think the floating halo hair ties might have been inspired by Hatsune Miku? Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Angels Category:Swiss Category:Lesbian Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress Category:The Tales of Hoffmann